Human prey
by ericloca
Summary: Eleven people vanished in the last five days ... what happened to them ?  Read  if you want to know more . please read and review . Not romance ! Crossover with Criminal Minds from the fourth chapter
1. Hunting

_**Missing people  
**_

A dark wood . Far away from the city . The moon was shinning on the night sky . Everything seemed quiet . Just some birds flying , or other night animals searching for food . There was nothing unusual. Except for that night .

The waves of cool air were freezing even the birds . The green leafs of the trees were reflecting the moonlight , so the forest looked strange . There was darkness under them and light on . Everything looked creepy , sounds that made blood run cold .

A car's lights appeared next to the forest . The light of the truck was making things easier to see .Next to the forest was a road . A highway to be precise . Cars were rarely passing through that area . Only trucks or buses , but nothing too often . That forest had been for a long time a good place for people to walk or relax , but it was sold to some guy . He just came , asked for the price and bought the property . He said he wanted to buy the whole forest that had over 2000 ha and he paid the money . A couple of hundred million dollars . But it was his right to buy whatever he wanted . Rumors said that the man was a serial killer or something , but people never actually believed what they said . They knew the guy was in love with solitude , and he rarely was going into town . He preferred , probably , the silence of the forest and the cool air in there .

He had some friends , casino owners , rich guys who came visiting and were staying at his house for days . No one knew how his house looked like , but they weren't intrigued by this guy . In Las Vegas nothing is surprising .

….

Some voices were heard in that killing silence . There were at least ten people , probably men that were running .

"You saw the animal ? Shoot him !" one of them yelled "don't let that get away ! We ran enough after that bastard ! "

"I don't see it , Johnson ! " a shoot rang in the air and something like yell echoed . "you killed him , Mike ?"

"No , the beast escaped ! "

That was , maybe , a haunting . But the question was what animal were those guys haunting ? Probably it was an important prey if they were running after it like that .

"You hurt it ? At least .?"

"Yeah … but not in the head , nor in the heart ! Those fucking beasts ! I'll kill them all tonight ! "

"No , we only hunt this one tonight , so that we can have fun daily ! I love to go hunting animals like those !"

Probably the guys were the owner of the forest with his friends . One of them turned his head , with the shot gun in his hand . He saw something moving in the bushes and headed over there. The leafs were ,moving faster while he was approaching and he thought he caught his prey . But the animal jumped quickly and ran in front of him before the hunter had time to react . He cursed , spit and went to join the others .

"I almost had it !" he spat "I could've killed it , but it was too fast !"

The others laughed hearing the story and asked him where the animal went . He pointed to the South . All of them took their shot guns , bags , hats and looked at each other with a decided look : that was the last time the animal would ran away from them . The one called Mike was leading the group of ten people . The light of their flashlights was blinding . Probably that was perfect to catch their animal .

But still , so many people for just a little thing like a deer or a rabbit ? Who knows what kind of beast they were hunting … but it wasn't bigger than them .

…..

-meanwhile at the CSI lab-

Greg and Sara just arrived at the lab . They were late and they knew Grissom was going to be mad at them for not showing up when they had to . They were expecting the worse when they saw their bosses scared face , but then they realized it was something else .

"Greg , Sara ! God you're here !"

"Sorry , Grissom , we are late "

"That doesn't matter now . We have very important case going on ! "

"Important ? Serial killer , what ?" Greg asked while he and Sara followed Grissom in the lab all the team was in . Everybody seemed frightened and didn't even look at them . All seemed to be working hard on some photos .

"Grissom , what happened ?" Sara asked him "what's with the rush , the fear I feel ? I know it's something wrong , but what ?" Grissom just pushed them and showed them the screen .

"Eleven people disappeared in the last five days ! eleven ! "

"Wow " Greg replied "eleven? That's a lot of people , right ?"

"And we don't know anything about them , we will have all the teams searching for traces from the kidnappers . I don't like the stuff at all . So , all of you , get ready , we are going at the families of the missing people"

Greg and Sara looked at each other . And then they looked at the others and on everyone's face was the same expression : fear . Deep , painful , killing fear . Eleven people disappeared without a trace .

….

Sara and Greg went together at a family , Carters . The knocked at the door . A young woman opened .

"Hello ! Mrs. Carter , we are from the crime lab , we are here to ask you some questions about the sudden disappearing of your husband . May we come in ?"

"Sure … come in" she was crying , hot tears were rolling down her cheeks .

"Okay . When you last seen Peter ?"

"Three days ago " she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them . "He was supposed to go to work , but" she wiped away her tears "his colleagues told me he never showed up … no one has seen him since he left … that night …" and she told them all the story about how she found out that her husband disappeared .

"Okay , Mrs. Carter . We won't keep you awake longer . Just tell us if Peter had any enemies ?" Greg asked .

"No … he's a good guy …everybody loves him … he has no enemies "

"Okay , we'll leave now . If you remember anything at all that could help us … " Greg handed her a card "call us , alright ?"

"Okay … I hope you'll find Pete … or at least his body …" the poor woman whispered .

….

"Hello , Mr. Porter . I'm a from the crime lab . I came to talk to you about your wife "

" Yeah , I know who you are . Come in" the man said to Nick .

"So , Mr. Porter …"

"Call me Liam "

"Okay , Liam , when did you last see Selma ?"

"Yesterday … we went out for a dinner , at Beanie's and she said she forgot her keys in the car . She went out to take it , I … waited for her almost half an hour … I went to see what she was doing … I only found her purse on the ground next to the car"

….

"Johnny said he was going out with his girlfriend" one of the victim's mothers said to Catherine "But they didn't come home that night … " the poor mother was crying . The girl's parents were also there ."We waited for them to came back … we checked hotels and everything .,.. someone found his car … nothing more … nothing more from my baby !"

……

"She was just 17 years old ! She didn't hurt nobody ! She vanished from her school . She didn't ran away or so , she was happy with us here . I want my baby girl back"

….

"I only found his car … nothing else … just his car , abandoned outside the city . My brother …. I need to know what happened to my little brother , please find Chris , please !"

…..

And so they interrogated all the persons whose friend or family members disappeared until that night . The cases apparently didn't have nothing in common .Except they all vanished without a trace . They were from different parts on the city . They didn't know each other except for the two students .

They had eleven victims .

There were 5 girls and six boys missing . From different places . Different ages .

The thing was really scary . No one saw anything , no one heard anything .

There wasn't any lead , not even a little print or the smallest drop of blood . Nothing ,zero , nada .They still had to process the samples in the last two cases , but there wasn't much hope .

Only the cars that had nothing to help them and the people that realized the guys were missing . This was one of the creepiest cases the CSI ever met and they were decided to find out what happened .

….

All of them loaded their weapons when they heard a slow moan coming from behind a tree . They knew the animal was injured and it was the easier for them to catch it .

They slowly approached the place the sound was heard . . They didn't use flashlight , because the animal would have run . The beast heard them , but he just couldn't move . He rose his face a little And looked at the man that was pointing a gun at him . He knew it was the end . In that bush something was curled and only the eyes were shining like two stars in the darkness . It was not that small , like a rabbit or something .

"We got him ! Kill the animal , George ! Kill it !" their tones were scary , the whole thing was creepy . The happiness in their eyes seeing the animal that was going to be shot .

The gun was approaching it . The hunter put the gun on it's forehead and looked at him . The shooter smiled . The adrenaline that killing an animal gave was amazing . He felt more happy and more alive than he ever did in his life . All his blood gathered in his hands that were holding the gun . He felt the satisfaction .

He just watched and enjoyed the last moments of the animal's life . He pressed the gun tighter and pulled the trigger . A load sound ripped the silence of the night and a couple of birds were flying scared . The gun left the barrel and embedded in the prey's head . The animal fell to the floor with his big eyes opened . What eyes … almost human .

"Way to go , George ! " one of them greeted him "you're good , man ! We are proud of you , you're a perfect member for our hunting club !"

"Yeah , I can't wait tomorrow night to se what does Jim have in store for us …"

He put the light of the flashlight on the senseless body of their prey .But the view was … horrible . George hit the dead body with his foot

On the cold ground wasn't an animal or a bird . There was the bloody body of a thirty-year old male , that had a bullet hole in his head . His shirt was cut all over , his jeans were soaked with still warm blood and his innocent eyes were staring at the darkness .

_**The prey was a human being . **_

……………………………………………………..

Well , please tell me what do you think . Is my first dark fic and I really want to hear what do you think , so please read and review .


	2. From bad to worse The first death

Thanks everyone for reviewing , you rock !!!

_**From bad to worse**_

They had eleven victims :

1) missing for five days : **Johnny Seal** - 20 years old- he was a student at Las Vegas University . He was the son of a judges and a postal worker . There was nothing special at this guy . He has blue eyes , blond hair . 1,80 meters tall . 150 pounds . He wasn't carrying a precious thing at him or anything . When he vanished he was dressed in a blue pair of jeans and a snow white T-shirt . He had blue Nike shoes and his cell phone .

2) missing for five days : **Chandra Wells** - 20 years old, those two left to a party And never arrived home . She had dark brown hair , green eyes , she was about 1,72 meters tall . 120 pounds . She was wearing a pink dress , white shoes . Her parents remembered she took a white purse . She had a pink scarf as well . A lot of details … their parents didn't really agreed with their relationship . First they thought they just ran away to be just them to somewhere , but finding their car … that was a big shock for all four parents .

_So they first took a couple … Greg thought looking at the evidences . Interesting , why they took a couple ? Yeah , probably they needed to take both because the kids saw their faces . _That wasn't helpful .

Everybody was sure they were some serial kidnappers . But there was only one thing : why the hell they kidnapped the kids , because they weren't rich or anything . Probably Chandra and Johnny weren't the first . Greg decided to check for other missing guys . He had a suspicion .

3) missing for four days : **Amelia Johnson** -17 years old -, a girl that vanished from her school . Parents reported her disappearance . She was another victim . A very good student , big grades . Smart kid . She had black hair , big black eyes . She was about 1,60 meters tall . 100 pounds . Neither this girl was rich or something . But she was pretty . She was wearing a black T-shirt with Metallica , and black pants . Black snickers . She had a black (the girl was crazy about black) bag .

Greg's first suspicion was that the killers liked young kids , but the ages of the next victims showed him he was wrong .

4) missing for four days : **Claire Donaldson** -25 years old- a shop's parking lot . Friend reported her disappearance . This girl worked at the shop , she was a seller . Not a rich girl , probably poor . Her friend said that she was going to take some cigarettes from the car but she never returned . Her buddy went to see what happened and she only found the car , untouched .Blue eyes , black hair . 1,74 meters . 110 pounds . She was dressed in a blue shirt , white pants . White shoes . Her friend said she was wearing a big golden broche .

5) missing for four days **: Andrew Vanois** -27 years old- a painter , from the bathroom of his exposition . Friend reported his disappearance . He went to wash his hands and when they entered the bathroom to see what was going to , they didn't find . And no one saw him stepping out of there . 1,85 meters . 170 pounds . Brown eyes . Light brown hair . The guy was dressed in a black tuxedo , black shoes .

The situation was hopeless . There was no connection between them . Not even the smallest bond , nothing . One teen , 4 young people . One painter , one shop seller , two college students and one high-school student . They didn't know each other . But there has to be something … Greg suspected that something actually was linking the vics . But he didn't know what … yet . Seeing the way they acted , there was impossible to just choose at random . It was more than that .

6) missing for four days : **Christian Gale** -30 years old- on the highway . Car was founds , no witnesses. Sister reported his disappearance . His sister came from the city on the highway just to see her brother's abandoned car . She got scared , she thought he had an accident or such , but in fact she didn't find anything at all . Except for the Ford that was not hit . He was 1,88 meters tall , 158 pounds . Green eyes , very light brown hair . His sister didn't remember his clothing , but she knew he was always wearing a silver necklace with a little heart .

7) missing for two days : **Michael Moore** -40 years old- firefighter . He never showed up at work . Son reported his disappearance . Her son received a phone call from his father's coworkers asking if he wax okay . He said his father left for work two hours before , but the fire-fighters said that Mr. Michael never arrived there . He freaked out and called the police . He was wearing the ordinary fir-fighter suit . He was about 1,90 meters tall , 170 pounds . Blue eyes , blond hair .

8) missing for two days : **Ken Calaveras** -32 years old- vanished from work he went into the archive and never stepped out . Co-workers reported his disappearance . He was an attorney . He went to take some files from an old case and no one saw him since that moment . He was wearing a grey suit with black shoes . Black hair and eyes . 1,81 meters tall . He never stepped out from the archive .

9) missing for two days : **Alma Ruiz** -29 years old- in the way to yoga classes .She was an actress . Lover reported her disappearance . Her fiancé waited her for ten hours to return . He tried to call her several times But he never received an answer . He went to the yoga class to talk to her coach , but he said he never seen her that day . Frightened , he went to the police station where Brass took his statement . Alma was 1,69 meters tall , she had about 96 pounds . Blue eyes , dark brown hair . Wearing a short black skirt and a white top . A diamond ring on her left hand .

10) missing in the last 24 hours : **Selma Porter** -26 years old- Beanie's parking lot . Husband reported her disappearance . They went there for a nice diner but the girl forgot something in the car . She left to take it and her husband waited more than half an hour before he went to see what was going on . He only found the car . Green eyes , black hair . Red dress red shoes . 1,70 meters tall , 100 pounds .

11) missing in the last 24 hours : **Jack Candle** -15 years old - from the school . Friends reported his disappearance . The last victim . His friends waited for him in front of the school but he never appeared . . Nobody seen him since that moment . !,75 meters tall , 130 pounds . Snickers , blue jeans and white T-shirt .

Hell , the last one was just a kid … Greg thought . It was becoming creepy . People were warned to take really care about this things .Their **invisible kidnappers** were very good . If they took someone from a bathroom and no one noticed .

Greg was very scared and also decided to find out what happened with those people . Why they were kidnapped , who kidnapped them and were they still alive ? Some questions he had to find answer to . It was the most scary case in his career . Normal people being taken , disappeared like they never existed . No trace , not even a little drop of spit . Greg thought he met the perfect killers … but when he was the enemy of those killers … well , at how angry he was , those guys better beware . He was going to catch them no matter what . And no one was better than him at this .

All the team was working hard to find the guys that did that . Sara , Nick , Warrick were reprocessing the scenes , Catherine and Grissom were helping Greg with searching links between the victims .

…..

Brass entered the room Greg was in with a scared look on his face . He was shaking terribly and looked at the young CSI that sat on the chair and watched his every move . The police captain was mad . Like never before . He poured himself a coup of coffee and waited until Greg would gather all the team , which he did with a big speed . Catherine , Warrick , Nick and Grissom were watching Brass with a curious look on his face .

"Something happened , Jim ?" Catherine asked , fear starting to haunt her heart as well . Things were going from bad to worse . They not only had eleven kidnap victims , one of them was dead .

"Things …" the police officer breathed "we found a body … in the desert"

"A body ? We already have a lot of cases …"

"The body belonged to Christian Gale "

The words hit every CSI hard … one of their kidnap victims was already dead ?

"Okay , Sara , Greg you go to process the body . Catherine , you process again what we have here at the lab . "

"And what are you going to do ?"

"Tell Ms. Gale her brother is dead . Now let's go to work , guys , we have to find the other ten victims alive and stop them from taking other people !" Grissom's voice encouraged them .

….

Three men with guns entered a little dark room . They saw ten guys curled into a corner and approached them . In the darkness of the room it was only the light coming from the hallway only showed the glittering of their eyes . Scared eyes , looking at the guys that entered . Like some animals kept in a cage . Those were the victims that had mysteriously vanished from the town . The people so many families were crying for and the CSIs were searching . They didn't have anything more than just hope , hope that someone will help them get out . They were taking care of , I mean they had food to eat and water to drink , but they weren't safe .

In one corner a woman and a man were hugging each other , tightly and had there eyes closed . It was easy to se the woman was wearing a pink dress . The boy was wearing a pair of Nike shoes . He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm . He slowly caressed her face to calm the sobbing girls in his arms . They were like 20 years old .

"We came to tell you that the show will go on " one of the guys said "tonight . You have more than three hours to say goodbye to each other – you won't know who'll be the person we choose . "

"What do you want ? What have we done to you ?" a man that was about 40 years old yelled .

"You people are funny . Hunting is a wonderful; way to relax … and you are our hunt . Now you understand ?" the guy laughed "you are here for our fun …"

"Where is the guy you took earlier ? You … you killed him ?" a woman about 30 years old asked "you killed him ?"

"Well … he died easily . Hew didn't suffered … that much " he answered the girl with a laughter that made her blood run cold . That thing wasn't a human , it was a beast , a devil. Only devils have that laughter … "I can't wait for tonight … I think I'll have a girl , you are so unpredictable , that's why I like girls … to hunt them , of course !"

He stepped out of the room and he slammed the door ; the other two followed him . After locking the door they left the poor guys again alone in the darkness .

"Johnny … I'm scared … Johnny " the girl started sobbing "what is he going to do to us … Johnny I wanna go home … I want my friends … my mom "

"Chandra … listen to me : everything will be okay , you'll escape from here , I promise , honey , just calm down , don't cry !" he told her , but he made the only promise he couldn't keep : probably none of them was going to leave that place alive . But they had to be strong . To face the enemy even if the situation was hopeless .

"Guys" the older man said "we have to stay together , okay ?" he patted the girl on the shoulder then he looked at the other men "guys we need to protect the girls" .

Two of them nodded . That moment there five women and five men . Okay , one kid and four men . Against those men , that were at least six , and they had guns . They only had themselves , they couldn't win in a fight against them .

"By the way " one of the girls said "I am Alma"

"I am Johnny and she is Chandra" the guy who was hugging his girlfriend said .

"I'm Amelia" a girl voice spoke "I'm scared "

The woman called Alma went to hug the trembling teenager .

"I'm Andrew "

"Ken"

"Michael "

"Claire"

"Selma "

"And you kid ?" Michael asked "what's your name ?"

"J-j-jack … "

"How old are you , Jack ?" Michael saw in this kid his own and swore to protect him .The boy was so innocent , like everybody in that room actually .

"15 …" everybody in the room shivered hearing what he just said "I'm fifteen and I don't want to die yet !"

"Calm down sweetie !" Alma hugged him . The girl was brave and she was a fighter . She was trying hard to keep everybody calm . She almost succeeded . Because she was perfectly good at hiding her feelings . All of them thought she wasn't scared at all , but she was an actress , very good at making people think what she wanted them to think .

"I'm scared … they killed that guy … " Amelia whispered "and they are going to do the same thing with us ! I want all this to be just a nightmare ! I wanna wake up home in my bed and tell everybody what scary dream I had !" She put her face in her hands and started to cry "probably you think I'm a coward … but I wanna live , I want to live and see my parents again … I even want school , anything but this … "

"Me too …" Jack replied "mom is worried about me . Probably police is searching for us!" he started sobbing on his knees "she's always worried when I don't arrive at home in time !" he took a deep breath , understanding that the others were doing the same thing to calm down and whispered , trying to change their mood or maybe just to help himself think at something different "I really wished when I left to go home that something would happen and make me arrive home very late" tears of fear were falling on the floor "I took an F and I didn't want mom to yell at me …but now I just want to go home earlier "

"Yeah , kiddo , they are looking for us because we were taken almost five days ago" Johnny talked "and there is no way in hell that my parents wouldn't have reported our disappearance " he kissed his girlfriend's forehead "and they will arrive , arrest the bad guys and we will return to our families "

"I hope so … I really hope so " Jack whispered . Their situation was desperate . Those guys really wanted to kill someone else that day and they didn't even know who the next victim might be . They were all waiting that a guy would enter , grab him and kill him . All of them had this fear deep inside him .

….

Greg and Sara arrived at their scene . The guy was half buried in the sand and they saw lots of wounds ; gun shot wounds actually . They saw a lot of blood on his shirt . The victims really was Christian Gale . Sara was taking samples from the sand that surrounded the body and Greg started taking photos of the scene .

Greg saw some shoe prints and took them , then approximately 200 meters from the body were some tire tracks . David was showing Sara the body .

"I see we have a deadly wound to the head – he'd been shot with a rifle I think . He's been dead for less than 24 hours . But if you look better , he has another gun shot wound in the arm , a lot of scratches and cuts on his hands" he showed them the bloody hand " face . " he turned the head to the right and pointed to the injuries .

"What the hell happened to this guy ?"

"I don't have an idea … but maybe autopsy will show us more , until then this is all I know about him . "

Greg walked to them and saw from Sara's eyes there was nothing more to process .

"I think this will help us : I found some shoe prints and tire tracks . And …" he pointed to some traces "I bet the body was dragged from where a car stopped all the way here and buried like they wanted someone to see it ! "

"Yeah , you may be right . So , David , take the body to the lab for autopsy . Greg , let's

go and process this stuff "

…..

Hey , hope you liked it !

**Please read and review !**

I will not be able to update the next seven days because I'll leave for a trip , but I promise you an extra long chapter !


	3. The second death

Again , thanks for reviewing ! you guys so rock !

* * *

_**  
**_

_**The second death**_

"Ms. Gale ?" Grissom asked the young woman that was waiting in his office "hello" . It was very hard to tell this woman that her twin was dead . He scratched his head , took the deepest breath of his life and thought at the words he could say to her .

"Mr. Grissom" she smiled "good morning" she was intrigued about the fact he didn't smile at all , he was only staring with a guilty look in her sea green eyes . It was possible that he'd give her bad news ?

"Ms. Gale , please take a seat " Grissom started .

"Of course . Something wrong ?"

"I called you here about Christian , your brother "

"You found him ?" in the woman's voice was hope and Grissom regretted he had to broke it's wings . _They found him … maybe he's okay … I can see in his eyes they found him . But why is he sad ? Is he sick ? _

"Yeah , but …"

"Can I see him ? Is he okay ? Why don't you answer to me ?"

"Ms. Gale …"

"Oh God , don't tell me …" _no , Chris ! he can't be dead , right ? hew can't be … no no no ! _

"I am so sorry … we only found your brother's dead body . "

She fell to her knees . Christian was dead … it wasn't possible . Grissom looked at the young and his ,mind froze when he thought that there was a possibility to tell the other

families the same thing about their friends .

……

Doc Robbins just started the autopsy on the body . He was scared of what he found on the young man's corpse : scratches all over like David said , but he had the gun shot wound to his head that for Doc looked like an execution . The bullet penetrated the front of his skull , it entered easily through his brain and embedded himself in the back of head . It didn't bleed too much , but killed him instantly . Then he found another bullet , that one was shot from a long distance . It entered through his stern and punctured his lung . After seeing the blood in guy's mouth he suspected this was the cause . Then he saw that the bullet shattered a rib also . On his shoulder was another wound that hardly stopped bleeding . It only grazed it , but it was made with the same type of gun as the others . He saw the guy lost very much blood , but not blood lust was the cause of death . But if he wouldn't have been shot in the head , Doc was sure that would've killed him . And on his body were many other wounds like that one.

He sent the two bullets at the lab for analyze . Meanwhile , he processed the body ; the scratches . They were strange . Some looked like rubbings on a hard stone . There were a couple of marks on his feet. Interesting .

After he finished he stepped out of the room . He wanted to talk tom Grissom about the body . He had interesting news to tell to him .

"Gil " he entered the office "you okay ?" he asked the Supervisor who was looking at the ceiling .

"Of course . I was just thinking about all these kidnappings … sorry" he smiled and looked at his old friend "what have we got ?"

"Well , Gil , this may be the weirdest case in my career , you know ? " he said "I've never seen things like this … it's really scary "

"Why ? "

"Gil" he showed him some photos "have you ever seen something like that ?"

The boss looked in amazement . The guy looked like a target practice . At least fifteen bullet holes in his body . The hole in his head was the weirdest .

"This looks like …"

"An execution , I know . And this scratches , like he rubbed his skin on something hard , even a tree . We also have those wounds to his feet … Gil , this guy ran a lot , those wounds show us that . " he looked at Grissom "this guy was tortured , this in the only explanation . And it wasn't an easy torture "

…..

"Alma " Jack whispered "are you okay ?"

"I'm fine kiddo , why do you ask ?" she was trembling , but she kept her mind strong .

"You're shaking "

"It's just cold in here , that's all " she answered to encourage him not to give up . She had a suspicion she didn't want to think about , but inside her heart she was almost sure . And she saw those guys were sick . A normal healthy human being would never take and torture one of his own . She was so glad she knew how to dissimulate . Otherwise … she wouldn't have remained sane three days . All of them were good at not showing their real feelings , they only had some moments when they couldn't hold on anymore . But after they released the negative energy , things were back to normal . The dark normal . Anyway , while she was holding the little boy in her arms realized her eyes really got used with darkness and she could see the people in the room . She felt sorry for Johnny and Chandra … the poor kids had been trapped in there for more than six days .

In that moment the door opened and a big ball of light entered . Even if their eyes hurt from the sudden burst of light , they could hear what the thuds

They saw two guys coming in and they started to yell in despair . Jack was trembling , Johnny and Chandra held each other more tightly than ever . Claire took Amelia in her arms and positioned herself in front of the teenager .

Michael , Ken and Andrew were protecting them , like a barrier in front of them . They had to take care of the girls with the price of their lives ; that was the most important task they had to accomplish . But the kidnappers were thinking at something else , they wanted to take someone to 'have fun' with .

"Hey , guys , hope you're feeling comfortable !" one of them , the one with devilish laughter said "now I need someone … volunteering ?" he looked at the frightened people in the room

"Leave us alone ! What do you want ?" Claire rose to her feet .

."Well , I guess we have a winner " he smiled "take her guys , she's just perfect …" he watched them every move , like he was making a big choice "you , Miss ! Move !" he pointed at Claire .

She was looking at the guy and roe to her feet .

"Alma … please , if you'll survive and you will meet him , tell Gareth I love him and I'll never forget him !" she knew that resistance was futile .

"I promise , Claire … it was nice to meet you ! Now be strong !" tears were falling down Alma's cheek .

"What heartbreaking ! " the guy mimed "now move your ass in here !" he grabbed her hand forcefully and threw her roughly out of the room .

"Leave her alone !" Jack jumped and bitted the hand of the man , but a powerful fist in his face sent him back from the place he came from .

Selma caught him in her arms so he won't hit head . He was struggling to escape from her hold , but she was strong and he was a kid . The criminal only laughed looking at Jack desperate trying to save Claire , even if he knew he couldn't do a thing to save take her from three gunned men .

"Don't you try again stuff like this with me because I'll kill you like some bugs ! You're idiot , " he laughed again , that devil laughter "the only reason I will not kill you right now it's that we already have a victim !"

They closed the door and left . Again .

"She was sweet … they … they will kill her , Michael ? " Jack looked at the guys that remained with him in the room "they are going to kill Ms. Claire ?"

"I think so .." Alma answered "she was a good girl … "

"Johnny ! I want to get out ! I want home , to see mom ! " Chandra kicked the door in desperation "I want out … I want home !"

"Chandra ! " her boyfriend jumped and shook her "don't lose it ! Chandra , don't lose your calm ! don't lose your hope ! This is all we have left , we need to remain sane , okay ?" he hugged her "for God's sake , just be calm honey , it'll be over …" he caressed her face and she touched his hand "We are not going to die !"

After that it was all quiet . All of them were thinking at poor Claire …

"Chandra , Johnny , you were the first person that arrived here ?"

"Yes … we were walking to our car and I don't know what happened , I don't remember a thing …we just woke up here , in this room . Six days ago . "

"Poor you … after that I arrived , then Claire" she started crying and wiped her tears with her sleeve "then the guy who … died first was brought " .

"After that I came , then Michael , Ken , Alma , Selma and Jack . " Andrew spoke .

"Yeah . And none of us remembers how she or he arrived here . But where the hell are we ?"

"I don't have any idea … in a basement I think " this made them all laugh "and this is a house … well , we are not in the desert , that's for sure . "

"Aha … but where can we be ? I mean , this is a house after all "

"Yeah"

….

The guys pulled Claire out of the house . Throwing her on the hard rough ground , she hurt her hand and they just laughed seeing her blood drooping from the wound on the dust . She tried to stop the blood that was coming from her injured hand . She tried to help herself and only made the haunters laugh harder .

"Miss , stand up !" she did what she was told and woke up with ten men with guns in front of her . "You will be our prey . We will hunt you until we will kill you !"

"What ?" she was shaking .

"We give you a start of 10 minutes " She looked at them with widened eyes "what don't you understand ? Start running and hide in there "

She watched the men that were looking at her . There were about ten guys , dressed like hunters . They had some riffles or shotguns in their hands .

….

Bobby Dawson saw Nick on the hallway and yelled at him . Nick was so concentrated on the file he was reading that didn't hear . He yelled again , but received no answer , so he ran to him . When Bobby touched his shoulder he jumped .

"Nick …"

"Bobby … you scared me "

"Sorry for that . I analyzed the bullets Doc sent me and found some interesting stuff : first , the gun they shot the guy is a Mini 14 Target Riffle "

…

She thought a second at what she heard and started running like she was possessed . She saw the woods in front and decided to find a tree to climb in and there she would be safe . So that was what she thought . That the forest will be her friend , so she entered the endless darkness of the woods without knowing that she may never get out . She ran , she stumbled and fell on her injured hand . But she didn't care , she wanted to escape . To be free again .

Why those bastards kidnapped her ? She didn't do anything to anyone . She was just an ordinary girl that was working in a big shop . Just that … a simple girl . She wasn't rich , she wasn't even that pretty . Why those guys wanted her ?

She looked around to see a good place for hiding , but there was none . She put her hand on the heart because it was beating so fast that she thought it was going to jump out of her chest . There was silence . She could hear the creepy songs some night birds were making . One of the birds a couple of meters behind her ran away and then she heard a gunshot .

And she felt so dirty … she was thinking her bath tub at home . To have a bath with millions of bubbles , with strawberry flavor . To drink a glass of champagne while she was feeling the hot water and the soft mousse touching her body . What a sensation . She opened suddenly her eyes and looked at the trees around them . There was dark . She was only dreaming about the bath … a stupid dream . It was dark and she was dirty . It was wet and she didn't like it.

She heard steps … the hunters . She lost her time thinking at meaningless stuff and never searched for a place where to hide from them . She looked like she was lost and she didn't see a thing . Black darkness .. Some night birds flew over her head and scared the shit out of her . She remembered what her father thought her : when she couldn't see , she must use her other senses . So she did .

Then , she realized there was a tree a tree that she could climb in . It was a good news .

"This way , guys ! I can feel her scent !" they were close and it was impossible for her to climb in that tree without being seen .

She walked quietly , so she soon went behind them and there she started running . She was lucky , but for a short time . One of the hunters saw the girl and motioned to the others . They started to run after Claire . The young woman had superhuman strength , or maybe the fear was giving her this power . She never stopped running for more than fifteen minutes and lost her attackers . She fell to here knees behind a tree and breathed . She never ran like that in her entire life .

Probably God was helping her to escape . She smiled , she had a friend . At least something or someone that was trying to help her . She rose to her feet and the chase began again . This time , she saw there was a fence outside the forest . If he would have made it , it was easy to jump over that . She heard gun shots . But then she felt something cold hitting her in the side . When she looked her shirt red ; she had been shot , but her superhuman strength was helping her not to give up .

She saw the fence was closer ; she used all her powers to arrive there She was there , almost there . She just needed to jump over that fence . When she almost touched it , a dog appeared in front of her and almost bit her by the hand . She jumped a few feet away and saw the animal was tied up . But then wasn't time for thinking so she changed the direction and returned in the forest . . Her feat were starting to cease . She was loosing a lot of blood ; she knew she wasn't going to hold on longer . She was trembling and her body started to feel the pain . It was excruciating . It was killing her . It took all her strength to kneel in front of a tree.

She wax trying to breath , but everything seemed impossible at that time . Breathing also . The pain was increasing . She tried to sit up , but she couldn't . She knew that was the end , the end of her beautiful life . But , like a wild animal , she was trying to escape . Her trap was the impossibility to move . She was hearing the thuds , they were coming to kill her like they did to Christian . And she was so scared … she wished they would not torture her , at least they'll kill her quickly , with a bullet in her chest . Or head . She changed so much ; minutes before she the only thing she wanted was to survive and now she wanted to die . But at how horrid the pain was , no one could blame her .

"Here it is !" one of the men said . "you beast , you really thought you were going to escape after all you did to us ? " he kicked her in her ribs with his foot . "Now I caught you and I need my prize ! "

He pulled her up by her hair . She had beautiful black hair . And now the hair was her enemy . They laughed while they watched her struggling in the hands of the hunter . He slammed her head in the tree . Blood was oozing from her forehead like a fountain .

"Let's finish this …" the guy said , pulling out his gun . He pushed her face down on the ground and placed the barrel on her head . And he pulled the trigger . A loud bang was heard , powerful enough to let the people in the basement understand what just happened.

* * *

Well , sorry for the delay . Please please please read and review ! 


	4. The strange leaf

_**The strange leaf**_

Greg was studying the list with the people . He received the results of the bullet: the gun was a Ruger Mini-14 Target Rifles__ He heard Brass's voice :

"We found another victim !" his blood ran cold . It wasn't' possible , not so soon . He didn't even had time to process the scene that good . In his mind , thoughts about Jack the ripper appeared . He didn't know why , but this guy or guys made him think at the famous serial killer .

"Greg , Sara and I are going at the scene you stay here "Grissom told him "okay ? We need to hurry !" he yelled at Sara who was taking her field kit from the room .

"Sure boss … who's the vic ?" he was so curious who had been killed next .

"Claire Donaldson " . He remembered reading about the girl . She was a 25 year-old worker . An innocent .

"Yeah , okay , go to process it !"

"Sure . Good luck . By the way , Warrick is at the first scene . Nick is in a break . But you have to work together . " he waved at Greg before going with Sara .

….

The body of the poor young lady was dumped in a parking lot . She was so young … poor girl . Sara felt her eyes tearing looking at the small body of the poor girl who probably only was a victim of this psychotic game . Because it was exactly like a criminal game . The way the bodies looked like . She thought in the first place that Christian Gale had been tortured or such . And now seeing Claire's body messed up all her minds . Claire , had , like Christian , a lot of cuts and scratches all over her body . Something that seem a gunshot wound on her right side . After removing the shirt , Sara saw clearly the place the bullet entered her body . It probably hit her from a distance . What happened to that girl ? What sick twisted mind brought the poor young woman in such a shape . Her clothes torn , her body hurt so badly ; she just hoped it wasn't a human who did that . How can exist out there a person who wants to inflict so much pain into a girl ? Into a person like he or she was … she'd seen tortured people , she'd actually seen a lot ; horrific crimes , sadistic murders , but never a thing like this . It was so painful to even look at her . Sara was feeling a little dizzy . Probably the view in front of her was doing that . Making her feel that way . She took a deep breath before kneeling in front of the body .

"So , there will be another nine deaths ?" she asked Grissom and herself at the same time . "They'll kill the other nine too ? " she bit her lower lip in anger "what can stop those bastards ? " she said after taking a break from talking . She put the samples in the car and there wasn't any difference between the first and the second murder . She was furious knowing that it was possible they'll just process another bodies of innocent people soon .

"So … what do you think ?" she asked Grissom , wanting to hear an answer from him because he had been quiet all the time . He looked scared and curious also ; it was like he knew something he wanted to keep secret from everyone . She knew him way too well ; there was nothing he could hide from her . He looked at the corpse and she followed him with her eyes . There he saw something on the body . He took it as a sample .

"So you weren't paying attention to me , huh ?" she asked .

"Ah … sorry . What were you saying ?"

"Nothing important . The interesting fact is what you found . What's that ?"

"This is a leaf from a tree that is only found in forests , but it's very rare . I think that if I see a tre like this one in Vegas , it'll be a miracle . And some fir leafs ! "he said "but I'll have the specialists work on it . It may give us a clue . What did you find ?"

"Well , not more differences from the other victim . She also full of injuries , and gun shot wound to her torso and the execution type in the head . I'm guessing this must be the same weapon . Henry found it … a hunting riffle . "

Sara and Grissom looked at each other , realizing what they just discovered . The reason their victims had suffered so much wasn't from an ordinary torture … some used them for hunting . They were preys to some sick minds who needed to be stopped . Sara closed her eyes and made a sign that they finished processing the body . They climbed in their cars and went straight to the lab to tell everyone about what they found . It was going to be probably a major hit and deep in their minds they were hoping this will lead soon to the killers .

….

Greg's work was hopeless . He was hoping that he'll find that little thing that linked his victims ; but he was so tired and his eyes just didn't want to stay open . He took another sip of his coffee , the fourth one that day and he sat down on a chair in the break room . He felt his eyes dropping and he couldn't resist . He placed his head on the table , on his hands and he closed his eyes . In a moment he fell asleep .

Nick and Warrick entered the room and saw Greg . He didn't hear their voices . He was in a deep sleep , ands looked like nothing could wake him up . They smiled , feeling the same as Greg felt . Tired and useless . They took some chairs and stepped out of there , letting him rest.

….

Grissom entered his office in a hurry and yelled to all the teram to gather in the break room . All the noise woke up Greg and he sat up on the couch . Nick smiled when he saw him .

"Feeling better ?"

"Not tired anymore . That's good ."

Grissom was like running . He threw the files on the table and looked up at the whole team . They were waiting for news . Sara entered seconds after him , looking as strange as Grissom .

"You found something ? "

"Yeah , I think our victims were hunted and killed "

"Hunted as in 'hunted like some animals' you mean ?" Greg asked dazed .

"Yeah , didn't you figure by yourself ? Our vics were shot by riffles for professional hunters . And this is our explanation . "

"Good … that means we have clues . Now , what are we going to do ? " the youngest CSI asked again . He wanted to find those killed sooner . To put away the bastards forever .

Grissom didn't answer . He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number after stepping out of the room . He talked for a couple of minutes with someone and he looked more hopeful when he came in .

"So , who did you call ?" Catherine asked

"Help . One of my best friends is coming to help us with this case . We will have more chances to find the remaining victims working with those guys "

"What guys ?" the curious ex lab tech wanted to know .

"FBI "

"FBI ? This is just wonderful ! I can't wait to meet real FBI agents "

…

Jason Gideon entered Aaron Hotchner's office and closed the door behind him . He was serious and had a pretty scared look on his face .

"What's wrong Gideon , something happened , are you okay ?"

"Wr have a serial killer in Las Vegas . An old friend called me and asked for the help of our team . "

"What's the case about ?"

"Eleven people kidnapped and the CSIs found two of them . " he breathed "dead . They need our help ASAP . ?"

After discussing to Hotchner and explaining the case to him , Hotchner agreed to take it.

"Guys !" he yelled to his other agents Emily Prentiss , Derek Morgan , Jennifer JJ Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid . "I want to go and pack things for a week we're leaving , we have a serial killer ."

"And where are we going ?" Reid asked .

"Las Vegas , Nevada ."

"Really ? "

"Yeah , I'll meet ya at the plane in let's say … three hours . Go and pack . If you're late you stay here . And Morgan tell Garcia to do the same ."

"'Kay Hotch"

….

-in the plane-

"So what do e know about the unsub ?"

"Not too much … we'll find out more in Vegas . We know it's more than one and that they kidnap human beings to use them as prey . Nothing more ."

"Man … those killers won't ever stop ?" Morgan said angrily .;

"I dunno … but until them we are here to stop them , so team , be ready for whatever this town has in store for us . "

….

After they were off the place they were taken to their rooms and from there to the crime lab .

"Grissom !" Gideon yelled to his friend "how ya doing ?"

They shook hands and Grissom led them to the room everyone was working on the case . Greg was studying the crime scene photos , Nick was looking over the photos of the vics personal objects and cars . Sara and Catherine were looking at the samples through their microscopes . Warrick was not there but came a moment after that .

"So , we should know each other " Grissom suggested . "Let's start . My team : Greg Sanders , Sara Sidle , Warrick Brown , Nick Stokes , Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom ."

"And mine : Jennifer Jareau , Derek Morgan , Dr. Spencer Reid " everybody looked at him when they heard his name and he blushed "Jason Gideon , Penelope Garcia , Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner " .

"Okay , so now we know each other , the case ." Gideon spoke . "You said you have eleven victims , two of them dead "

"Right . So , we need to find a link between the victims . Greg is working on it "

"Reid , I think you should help him ."

"'Kay Hotch . "

"So , we found out after analyzing all the evidence from our second crime scene that the crime scene is somewhere in a forest . And the bullets that killed and injured our guys were from some Riffles . " Nick said .

"Okay , so we have a lot of things . But you know this are not some typical serial killers . " Gideon replied.

"I know … but they are still serial killers . " Warrick finished .

"Okay , how were the vics kidnapped ?"

"Here's the file " Grissom handed it to Hotch . "you read it and find out what we are missing . We are feeling overwhelmed by the situation . it's creepy "

Reid took the file from him and started reading it . All CSI team looked in amazement at the agent who finished the report in about seven minutes ."nothing very interesting " he said . "no one saw anything , no one knows anything . "

"You … you actually read that ?" Greg was still shocked .

"Yeah , he's a genius . Don't ask more " Morgan silenced him .

"Whoa !"

"And we need to split up in order to work faster . " Grissom said "Sara and Catherine , you analyze the possible scenes "

"Morgan , you with them "

"Of course " he smiled and got up from the chair he was sitting on .

" Warrick you help Agent Hotcher with the profiles . "

"And some of us should probably go and talk to the families and search for the witnesses that might have seen something , maybe around the cars … "

"Emily and I should do that . "

"And I'll help you Gideon "

"Okay . Things are settled up so let's get going guys . "

"And what about me ?" Garcia said "you didn't give me anything to do "

"Well , there is here any A/V lab ?"

"Yeah" Greg said "there" he pointed to the room Archie was playing on the computer .

"Okay , I'll go"

"Good luck everyone !"

Greg looked at Reid who remained with him in the room .

"So , what age are you ? " he asked the profiler

"If I tell you , you promise to shut up and concentrate on the case ?"

"No"

"I'm 25 , now please shut up and let me think "

Reid took another file about from the desk and read it . Something was strange . Why those victims ? Why a 15 year old kid ? Why the young couple ? What had those eleven humans in common ? He began to think at it and so did Greg . It was hard , but not the hardest case Agent Reid ever had … there was something strange about the killers . About the way they made the people vanish in a moment … definitely something weird . You cannot make a human body disappear in seconds … and without witness .

….

Hotchner and Warrick were arranging the photos and after reading the coroner's report , Hotch said something :

"They didn't even give them water or food . You see ? The stomachs were empty … they wanted to slow them down , to male them lose their powers before being hunted ? To make them an easier target ? "

"Too many questions , but no answers . "

"What can I say is that we can't make a profile yet . We don't have a MO "

"Right …"

…

Catherine and Sara were walking along the fence that surrounded the forest . They were followed by Morgan who was looking inside to see if they could see the private property was the scene of their crime .

"Man , this is infinite ! How long we are going to walk like this ?" Morgan said .

"Stop whining ! You … ahh !" Catherine yelled , startled by the barking of the on the other side of the fence "stupid dog ! " she cursed .

"Cath , look up there , see that ? " Sara pointed at a tree she saw not that far from the fence "you see it ?"

"See what ?" She looked around "what are you talking about ?"

"That tree ! You see it !"

"The pale green one ?"

"Yeah . Grissom found a leaf from that tree on vics body … "

"Yeah , but you know we can't get a warrant with a leaf . "

"But this can be our crime scene , Cath ! We need to meet the guys at the lab , maybe they found new things . "

"Yeah . "

"We should get back and try to obtain a warrant to search this property . I bet it's hiding more than just rare trees ! " she rose an eyebrow .

….

Okay , I'm sorry if this confuses you . I decided to make a crossover , the first one in my life because I love Criminal Minds . Hope you'll like it . And sorry for letting you wait so much I'm really sorry for that .

Please read and review , but no flames !


	5. Nothing is as it seems

Here's the next chappie ... thanks a million times to my wonderful beta .

_**Nothing is as it seems**_

"Reid, I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want some?" Greg asked the FBI agent.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. A coffee would be amazing right now."

"I'll be back in a minute"

Greg left the room and hit a file in his way out. Reid went to lift it and then he saw something that made him think. Alma Ruiz was playing tennis. He took Jack's and saw he was into football. He took all the files and looked again at the personal information.

After he finished, he wrote on the table what he had found:

JOHNNY SEAL – SOCCER

CHANDRA WELLS - SOCCER

AMELIA JOHNSON - TENNIS

CLAIRE DONALDSON – SWIMMING

ANDREW VANOIS - BASEBALL

CHRISTIAN GALE – BASCKET

MICHAEL MOORE - HOCKEY

KEN CALAVERAS - BASKET

ALMA RUIZ - TENNIS

SELMA PORTER - BASEBALL

JACK CANDLE – FOOTBALL

This was it. The hunters were looking for people in good physical condition.

Greg entered the room and handed Reid his cup of coffee. The young doctor seemed absent, like he was thinking deeply about something. He put the cup on the table and put his head in his hands, indicating he was trying to remember something.

"Hey, Reid? You okay?" He didn't receive an answer. "Reid!" he yelled, and made Spencer jump, scared.

"Why are you yelling?"

"You okay? You seemed a little... out; if you understand."

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking. I found something that may help us. " he said, pointing to the board and Greg took a quick look at what was written. "See? All of them had a good psychical condition. But I am out of ideas, I don't know how this is going to help. "

"Good job. Yeah, I bet they were chosen because of their physical condition, but there's something missing. See, there..."

"Are a lot of people in Vegas that are playing sports and such," Reid interrupted. "I know, so we still have the question. Why them? There is something more about the things we just discovered."

Reid and Greg looked at each other, with curious looks on their faces. Reid knew this wasn't enough for a profile, but it would still help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Johnson, can you tell me everything your daughter did the day she went missing? Everything, from when she woke up until you last saw her?"

"I've heard eleven people have vanished. And you found two bodies. This means my girl is going to die too?" The father was horrified by what he had heard.

"Please, Mr. Johnson, answer my question." Gideon looked at the man "This could help us to find Amelia and the other missing kids."

"Sorry...but after what I saw on the news." Gideon had sent JJ to hold a press conference about it, so people could take care and to hopefully scare the killers into doing something stupid. "Okay. She woke up at 9 am, she had breakfast, she left for tennis classes..."

"Tennis classes? Where?"

"At a club." That was interesting. No one told them she was a tennis player.

"The name?"

"Green... Greenland. Yeah, Greenland. Somewhere on Weston... "

"Okay, so after that..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need a warrant," Catherine told Sara and Morgan while looking at the white fence "but I don't know… I don't think it'll help us... That's not the only tree in Vegas that has vegetation similar to this. What judge can give us a warrant based on a leaf?"

"Yeah, let's try to find out more about this. Maybe search for evidence that can help us, you know?" Sara took her kit, "Maybe we'll find something. I think there is something more... and I wanna know what. Did you call Grissom?"

"Nah. He was talking to the families. I'll call him right now."

While Catherine dialed her cell, Sara kneeled and looked at the ground. "If there was blood, we will never find it," she told Morgan who was next to her, holding her kit.

They jumped hearing a sound and looked around. They saw something moving inside the fence and rose to their feet, guns in their hands.

Someone approached them. Actually more than one man. They looked at each other for a moment and one of the guys began to talk.

"So, who are you and what do you want?" he asked, Morgan noticed he was holding a gun in his left hand and motioned to Sara, who already saw it.

"I am an FBI agent. She is a CSI; we are investigating the disappearance of eleven people, sir. Can you tell us your names?" Morgan paused to look at the guys, who didn't move.

"Seller, Mike Seller. So, what has this got to do with my forest?" he asked, "do you think I took them? Why are you searching my place?"

"Sir, we haven't entered your property. We were just looking around and we were wondering if you could just let us look on your land?"

The guy looked at his partner and both of them nodded. Catherine joined Sara and Morgan and asked what was going on.

"You can go in and search, but make it quick; I am waiting for someone."

"Alright, Sir."

The gate was opened and they stepped in the forest followed by the five officers that were with them. The gate closed behind them. They took their flashlights and turned them on, intent on seeing through the darkness of the forest. The loud sounds of the branches were frightening in the dim light and Sara almost jumped in Morgan's arms on several occasions. It was dark and way too quiet. They looked at the trees; at the ground; the grass. Nothing seemed strange.

"Have you found something?" Seller asked, impatiently.

"Not yet, Sir." Catherine answered, "We'll let you know when we are done."

"Okay, so I hope this will remove me from the list of suspects if, of course, you don't find any incriminating evidence."

"Yes."

"That's good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Greg, you guys found anything?" Warrick and Hotch entered the office, "Anything at all?"

"Actually yeah, Reid discovered that all of our victims were playing a sport. So... a link would be their good physical condition..."

"...but it has to be more than that." Reid continued.

"Yeah," Hotch smiled, "but we have to discover what."

"Yeah, I'm trying to, but I didn't find anything new. So, I really don't have anything to work on," he said.

Nick entered the room and smiled, looking at them. He pulled out a piece of paper from the file he was holding and put it on the table. All of them looked at it.

"Greenland club?" Hotch asked, "What's that?"

"It is..." Nick began.

"A sport club in Vegas." Reid interrupted.

"Whoa, don't tell me you read about it too!" Greg laughed.

"No, actually I was born in this town." Spencer looked at the floor, "but let's forget about it, what's with this club?"

"All our kidnap victims were members of this club. So, this is our link, right?"

"Yeah..." Hotch answered. "Now we just have to find out why these people in particular were targeted."

"I was thinking that maybe one of the un-subs is the one that kidnaps them. There is one of them that maybe works at this club and knows all about them. Maybe he's a coach, a janitor, a doorman someone inconspicuous. There are lots and lots of possibilities. I think this guy is the type that would easily win their trust due to his occupation, and if we'll go and talk to him, he'll probably inject himself in the investigation. He'll be hard to find, but we should get going."

"So, how did you find out about the club?" Warrick asked, taking a file.

"Grissom called. He, Gideon and the girl..."

"Emily."

"Right. The families told them about the membership."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Johnny... it's so cold," Chandra whispered, "I'm thirsty."

"Here honey, drink." He gave her a bottle of water and she took a sip. She returned the bottle and placed her head on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" he asked Jack.

"Fine… I'm just scared. Two days have passed since they took Miss Claire... they are going to take us all?" he said, sobbing. "Why haven't they taken someone else? They are going to kill us all at once?" He spoke louder, "They are going to kill us all... why isn't anyone of you answering?" He was crying and the hot tears became cold while running down his face, making him shiver.

They were in a wet, dark room and it was so cold. Alma took him in her arms and he threw his arms around her neck. She hugged him without saying a word and held him to her chest like a mother.

"Do you think they are worried? Do you think they are searching for us?" Selma asked, with a deep voice.

"I don't know," Michael said "can any of your disappearances be seen as suspicious?" he asked.

"Mine is for sure," Selma said, "I was going to take something out of the car... the next thing I know I woke up here."

"And mine, I was supposed to be at the office but I didn't show up that day. I was going to open the car door and I felt a pain in my arm. I just opened my eyes and saw I was in here. " the attorney replied.

"So many of us have families worried for us. They'll come for us and they'll save us, I know it!" Andrew spoke for the first time that day.

"Yeah," Michael rose to his feet, "but will they be too late?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we see the inside of your house, if you don't mind?" Morgan asked Seller, who nodded and opened the door. The inside of the cabin was really beautiful. Heads of dears and bears hanging on the walls; carpets in rich colors; a table with nine seats; a couch covered with leather; a bottle of whiskey with glasses. Nothing weird.

Morgan and two of the officers went upstairs while Sara and Catherine stayed with the other three. From the windows they could see the trees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack freed himself from Alma and was on his feet. He was trembling and his body was weakened by the lack of food. He could barely keep himself from falling.

"Jack!" Michael spoke in an authoritative but friendly tone, "Please sit down. Calm down, boy. Calm down!"

"I don't wanna calm down!" he kicked at the wall with his foot, "I just don't wanna, I can't take this anymore!" He kept hitting the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that?" Sara asked, "I think I heard something." She looked at Catherine. It was definitely a strange sound, like something was hitting something. But it seemed pretty low.

"Probably rats," the guy smiled, "There are lots of mice and rats in here."

"Disgusting...rats? How do you survive?" The girls laughed.

Derek joined them. "Found anything?" Sara asked. He shook his head.

"See? I told you, there is nothing in here." Mike told them.

"Yeah, you were right." Catherine spoke, "Thank you for your time, Sir."

Mike watched the agents living the house and laughed. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat down with his friends.

"They call themselves cops?" He was still laughing "They couldn't find something in their pocket! What a bunch of idiots!"

"The blonde was cute."

"Yeah, blonde and cute, but not smart. Now, George please go down and calm down our friends. And tell them we are going hunting again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

"Because, you idiot, there will be cops around here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We haven't found a thing," Sara muttered, "but I still think there something strange here."

"Still thinking about the leaf?"

"Yeah, but not just that. The guy was smiling all the time. We said people were missing and he was smiling..."

"Yeah, insensitive men!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told you to be fucking quiet!" One of the hunters entered the room with the hostages. "Do you want to die earlier?" He loaded his gun. "Who hit the wall? The police were here, they could have heard you. So, who did it?"

"I did!" Andrew rose to his feet.

"Well my dear painter, you are going to be the next victim. Tomorrow we want to hunt again! So get ready for the game."

The door was closed once again, leaving the nine hostages that were still alive more scared than ever.

What they were going to do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you'll like it . And please read and review .


	6. Greenland club

Many thankies to my wonderful beta Adorelo !!! you're the best !

_**Greenland club**_

Morgan, Sara and Catherine arrived at the lab and entered the break room where everyone gathered for something that looked like a conference. They sat on the chairs and waited for Reid and Greg. Hotchner was reading about Greenland club; Warrick was dialing his cell and Grissom with Gideon were talking about the Johnsons. Nick and Emily were looking at some books.

Reid appeared in the door frame, followed closely by Greg who was carrying the files of the missing victims. He put the papers on the table, took his mug from Reid and sat on a chair taking a deep breath. They were all around the table and looked at each other, like they didn't know who was going to start. Finally, Warrick broke the silence.

"So, what we found out?" he asked them.

"Well, Sara, Morgan and I were searching for something next to the private forest." Catherine answered. "And Sara saw a tree and said she and Grissom found a leaf of that particular tree on one of the bodies."

"That leaf?" Grissom asked Sara, who nodded. He motioned for Catherine to continue.

"So we were looking inside and the owner saw we were there and invited us in. We searched everything, everywhere but we found nothing."

"He just let you inside?" Nick asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and I swear, I looked everywhere, there was nothing. We even looked inside his house. "

"Yeah ... Well, that leaf didn't lead us anywhere. Too bad. So, Reid and Greg discovered that all our victims were sport players and Gideon, Grissom and Emily found out from the families that all the victims were members of the same sport club called Greenland." Warrick gave them the files on the club. "JJ held a press conference where she informed everyone in the town about the situation."

"We should go and check the club. I will say it again; someone at the club is providing those guys with people. Preys… " Reid told them. "And we need to know who. Someone who can easily win their trust, who talks to them, who they know… "

"Yeah, we should start with the workers and then continue with the members. Maybe we'll find the guy, or even witnesses. "

"He's the one that finds the prey. But I don't think he's the leader at all. If I think better, he may not be one of the killers, but just a guy who's paid by them to take the victims. An associate."

"Yeah, you're right, but I think he knows what he is doing. And he'll try to fool us by injecting himself in the investigation."

"Okay. We have to go to the club."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car stopped in front of the club. Hotch showed his badge and they were let in. They left the cars at the door and went to see the owner, an overweight man dressed in a suit, who looked like a monkey. In the moment he saw they were FBI agents, he lifted from the seat and greeted them.

"My name is Green. How can I help you?" he asked.

"Mr. Green, we need to talk to you about something. Can we go into an office or somewhere private?" Hotch replied "We need to talk about something very important."

The owner was smiling, but seeing the serious faces of all the agents, his smile faded away quickly.

He pointed to a door behind them and motioned to Hotch to follow him. They entered the room while the CSI and the other FBI agents were waiting outside.

They stepped out of the room after a couple of minutes and they all saw how scared the poor owner was. He was shaking and whispering something that couldn't't be heard. He was in shock, or looked like it.

"Are you s-sure?" he looked at them with his eyes full of fear, "are you sure one of my employees is a killer?"

"Not very, sir, we need to interrogate everyone. But it could also be a member of your club. We have no leads yet. We must talk to everyone in here, okay?"

"Anything … just catch the bastard … he kidnapped eleven of my clients and killed two. He deserves to die … but do you think he's going to kill me too?"

"I don't know sir, your best bet is to just stay vigilant."

"Okay, go talk to everyone, I don't mind. Just catch the guy. God, this frightens me."

"I promise you we will catch him. But your help is necessary. I need you to call all of your employees somewhere for a meeting and then we will tell them about the attacks I do not want to lose the un-sub. "

"And you want to call all of them? Coaches, gardeners, barmen, everyone? Even janitors? "

"Yeah. We really need your help, sir."

"The FBI needs your help."

"The government needs my help?" Hearing Morgan's words he smiled proudly. "I'll see what I can do" He walked outside and talked to one of his men.

After that he entered the room where the agents were and told them that everything was set up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was not crying anymore. Alma managed to calm him down and he closed his eyes and tried to rest with his head in her lap. He was tired … all of them were but they didn't dare to fall asleep, afraid that they won't wake up.

Ken was moving around the room to keep himself warm. Amelia took a rock in her right hand and she was playing by throwing it in the air and catching it in her hand. Andrew was looking at the dust under his feet. These hours were the last of his life and he was scared. He didn't know how much time had passed since the guys came, but he estimated about ten hours. And they said tomorrow, so he had about 24 hours. It sounded horrible … 24 hours to live. But maybe he'll survive … if he fought them, maybe he'll survive.

But who knows what they were going to do to him … what they did to the others. He remembered the gun shots, and the desperate yells of Christian and Claire. Who were now dead. Was he was going to have the same fate ? Damn those bastards, why did they take him? He didn't do a thing, he was a simple guy. They said games … they were going to play with him? What game? Too many questions and little time to answer them. Ken put his hand on Andrew's shoulder and through the darkness managed to look into the sparks of light that were the painter's eyes. Amelia, who was sitting next to him, was shaking and she too was looking at the guy who was going to be executed next.

But, somehow, their selfish side was more alive in their souls, because deep inside they were glad they weren't the next victim, that they were not going to get killed in the next hours … but they knew there was still a possibility they'd die also.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here are all of my workers." He whispered in Gideon's ear, who simply nodded. "I told them to come because I need to tell them news about their salary." He smiled, "These guys love money more than anything".

The CSI team and the BAU gathered on a stage in front of the people. All the employees were talking loudly and Hotch cleared his throat in the microphone to make them shut up.

"Guys, please pay attention for a moment." Mr. Green spoke first.

"We called you all here because FBI needs your help," JJ continued. Half of the faces of the people in there were shinning and waiting for what the girl was going to say next. "Eleven the members of the club disappeared without a trace the last week."

"The victims we heard on the news?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah, we found out the link between the victims was the membership to this club. So we need your help, we want you to tell us everything unusual, like if someone had taken a particular interest in one of the victims. Things like that."

A list with all of the victims names appeared on the screen.

Everyone agreed to help and the investigators and FBI agents took one guy each to question in the hopes of finding answers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, we didn't learn a thing." Morgan let out a breath. "The profile said he will inject himself in the investigation," he laughed, "but almost all of mine did that."

"Mine too" Sara said entering the office and putting some files on the table.

"This is hopeless" Greg opened the door, stepped in and threw the paper he had in his hand on the desk in frustration. It fell on the floor and he bent over to lift it up and threw it again. He sat on a chair and put his head on the back of the chair and angrily looked at the ceiling. The others chuckled seeing him.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked irritably, "Twenty people told me the same thing! And I am tired, hungry and my head it's gonna split in two any moment."

"You too, huh?" Warrick said. "Man, I found out nothing new."

"Everyone's here?" Hotch asked.

"Nah, Reid and …" Catherine entered the room that second "Just Reid."

Everyone looked at Catherine waiting for news. She shook her head and joined them, waiting for Reid's arrival. Maybe the genius was going to bring some light in the investigation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Carson, you are the manager of the club, am I right, sir?" Reid questioned, the man sat before him was about thirty years old.

"Yes, I've worked as a manager here for five years."

"So you know almost every member of the club, right?"

"Yeah, and to make it easier, I didn't know all the victims personally, but I'll gladly do whatever I can to help you find them. I mean, the ones that are still alive. Those poor people don't deserve something like this. So how can I help?"

"These are the victims," he showed him a list with photos and names.

"Okay."

"Tell me if you ever noticed someone was acting strangely around them. Maybe taking an unusual interest…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What time is it, does someone have a watch?" Alma asked.

"I have one but it's too dark to see it."

"Its 11 am," Johnny answered, "I have a phosphorescent one."

"Now I should be playing baseball at Greenland …"Selma replied.

"You're a member of Greenland sport club?" Ken and Michael asked at the same time.

"Yeah, for three years. "

"I am a member of that club too," Alma whispered.

"So am I." Amelia spoke.

"And us." The couple told them.

"So every one of us is a member of the club?" Michael just put his head on his knees and began to think, hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for you time, sir." Carson stepped out of the interrogation room. Reid rose to his feet and looked at the guy who was walking on the hallway.

Reid was the last to arrive and saw that everyone was waiting for him. He came in and closed the door behind him slowly. He didn't say a word, took a seat and didn't answer to the curious look on his friends and colleague's faces, he was looking on a file. Finally, after about ten minutes, he lifted his head to look at the team.

"So, Reid, did you find anything? A clue or something?"

"Better than that, I think I found the guy we were searching for".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door opened and a man entered the room where Mike Seller and his gang were sitting at a table.

"Eric, what happened?" George asked with his British accent, "You look horrible, man"

"What happened? What happened? I just had the FBI and LVPD came to ask me about the kidnappings. "

"And? They make you tell them anything?"

"Nah, I just told them I'll do anything I can to help and such … They don't know who we are, so we can continue our games. But I hope they don't come a second time. "

"So, when's the next game?"

"In about eight hours." They smiled and took their riffles. After the guns were loaded, they all sat back at the table and started playing poker.

……………

Sorry for the delay on updating but I had some problems … thanks for reading and please review .


	7. A tough decision

**_A tough decision_**

"_Better than that, I think I found the guy we were searching for"._

"Are you serious , Reid ?" Morgan asked looking at the young genius who had a hopeful look on his face and was smiling a little . The BAU knew that look .. it was going to bring them good news .

"So , don't keep us waiting , genius , just tell us " Morgan said .

"Well , this guy" he showed them a picture "is very weird . Every person I interrogated said he could be suspicious , because he was always talking to the victims , he basically knew everything about them . Yeah , I mean , I talked to him too and , when I asked him where he was when Claire got kidnapped , he didn't say a thing . This makes him pretty suspicious , don't you think ?" Reid sat on a chair and took a deep breath . "also , when I asked about where he was when the others were taken , he told me nothing . He was very nervous during the interview , he didn't look me in the eyes . And I know he wasn't working when the abductions took place . This makes him a very good suspect ." he poured himself a coup of coffee while the other were thinking and analyzing his words .

Emily wrote down on a piece of paper the important stuff and took the file of the guy . His name was Roger Mauler , he was 40 years old and had been working at the club for 10 years .

"Well , if you think that way , Reid" Catherine smiled "I think we should go and investigate this Roger Mauler and see what we can get"

Andrew was trembling and shaking , like he had just gone into shock . When Alma touched him , he pulled away his hand and looked at her with scared eyes , like an animal who was just going to be sacrificed .

"Not me … it can't be me …" he said "why me ? not me … this is a dream … wake up" this were the words he was repeating over and over "I can't die … my pictures , my expositions … worked so hard … forty painting … my life …I don't want to lose them all …"

They looked at each other and couldn't even say a word . The same thoughts were haunting their minds at the moment and it was scary . Very scary , and the darkness surrounding them was making things worse .

The hunters were staying at the table and playing poker . Mike won three times in a row and stopped playing because he didn't want to lose the money . He was watching the others playing and looked at the watch on the wall . It was 11:45 pm , so they had another hour until the game will begin .

"Something to drink , guys ? To get ready for the next game ?" he laughed like a wild beast and the captives in the basement heard his sadistic laughter that made their blood freeze .

"Some scotch , Mike "

"Okay , wait a second ."

He went out of the room and took the bottle and some clean glasses from the table . He put them on the table next to them and went to take another bottle of drink . After pouring the scotch in the glasses , he sat down next to them and looked at the watch . He smiled seeing it was soon going to be fun .

"How much until … ? I'm starting to get bored . "

"Calm down , boy , down . " Mike said with a smirk . "But prepare your riffle . In ten minutes we are going to start . And I decided something: there will be two prays . How does it sound ? Than Andrew boy … and I'll go see who else volunteers !"

He poured the liquid down his throat and lifting from his chair went to the basement . After opening the first door , he went downstairs and unlocked the second door . After opening it , he heard some sounds made from the prisoners who weren't used to such much light and he laughed .

"So , the next hunt will begin in ten minutes . But this time things are gonna be a little different . The rules of the game are changed . "

He saw every one of them was shaking with fear and the smell of it made him feel good and happy . He was somehow a sadist who loved torture, it didn't matter if it was physical or psychical . To see people suffering was one of the greatest distraction ever for him . To see how this feeling was making rational people act crazily , driven only by their own madness , how the fear was incapacitating them was so fun that he was mad he didn't have more captives .

"How are they changed ?" Michael asked , with a loud and demanding voice .

"Simply . Tonight , we will two of you to have fun with . " he laughed "one of them is Andrew , because so it was decided . And because I want to show you how good I am , I will let you choose the other victim . "

He then closed the door and left without other words .

The captives looked at each other and began to think … but it was obvious none of them wanted to die .

"You should be the next victim , Michael , you should volunteer to go with Andrew …" Johnny talked . "You're so old and you're already lived your life and all …"

Even though hew was a very calm man , the thought of dying scared him so much that he stopped thinking rationally and yelled .

"Why me ? I don't have a death wish … you go if you want … I don't wanna die ! Leave me alone kid !!! All of you leave me alone !"

He went to a corner of the room and started kicking the wall … he didn't want to die …

"Then who , who will be the next victim ?" Johnny yelled "I … am … I am so , so scared . " he put a hand on  
Michael's shoulder . At the touch , the firefighter began to tremble and gave the boy a punch , throwing him on his back . He was shaking and sweating .

"Who will go ?" Johnny was crying , staying on the floor "who ? And what is going to happen if we don't choose anyone ?"

"I don't want to die … " Alma heard Jack saying . She felt the same thing .

"Chandra , Michael , Ken , Alma Selma and Jack and me" Amelia spoke , for the first time in the last hour .

"What are you saying ?"  
"I wrote our names on a paper piece . We should pick one of the pieces and the person who's name is written on it should go …" she said calmly . "I don't think there is another way ."

They realized she was right , so they kneeled next to her . Maybe it was better to bet on luck .

"I think you are right , girl … " Ken replied . "Maybe this was we will stop the fights between us "

The girl put all the paper pieces on the ground and , after all gathered around , she picked one of them . She took the lighter from her pocket and looked at the name written on it . Except for one of them everyone breathed in relief .

* * *

I am very sorry for not updating for so long . I had a lot of personal problems and I couldn't . Sorry for the fact the chapter's so short . I promise the next one soon and longer . And thanks a lot to all my reviewers . And sorry for the cliffhanger on the story . 


End file.
